The invention relates generally to the electric engines of motor vehicles, and relates more particularly to the mounting of the electric engine in the engine compartment of the motor vehicle.
In an electric vehicle, the electric engine generally comprises an electric machine, an electronic power block and a charger block. These three elements are not fastened to one another in order to form one assembly as is the case for heat-powered vehicles. Linking these elements to the chassis then poses a problem. This is because, at the mounting stage, this implies, at first glance, linking each element to the chassis which increases the complexity of the mounting, dismantling and maintenance operations.